¿quieres conocer tu futuro Sasuke Uchiha?
by yamiiiuchiha
Summary: Sasuke vuelve de una mision con su grupo Taka y en el camino se encuentran con el Oraculo del destino ¿quieres conocer tu futuro con el de Sakura haruno?- fue la pregunta que le hizo para despertar la curiosidad del uchiha. pero como dicen la curiosidad mato al gato... lo que vio no le gusto para nada y con cada imagen sentia que su corazon se rompia y terminaba de desaparecer


¿Quieres saber tu futuro, Uchiha Sasuke?

Sasuke Uchiha caminaba junto a su equipo taka por las profundidades del bosque, la guerra había terminado con pocas perdidas gracias a la ayuda de Obito que utilizo un jutsu prohibido salvándolos a todos y reviviendo a los que murieron en la disputa. Desde ese fatídico día ya habían pasado seis meses, en los cuales el junto a su equipo habían sido sometidos a constantes pruebas para probar su lealtad hacia la aldea, las cuales fueron fácilmente aprobadas, después de casi tres meses de prueba y trabajo comunitario la Hokage les había dado el permiso de quedarse como shinobis de la hoja; ahora volvían de una misión de rango A, fue muy fácil solo tenían que escoltar a una princesa caprichosa.

_Sasuke-kun- y como nunca podía faltar la odiosa voz de Karin- esta misión fue muy aburrida ¿Por qué no hacemos algo divertido cuando lleguemos a la aldea solo tú y yo?

_ahí va de nuevo- pensó con fastidio el azabache, ya estaba harto de las insinuaciones de Karin- si no fuera porque es útil la hubiese dejado tirado desde hace rato.

_ay zanahoria- hablo el fastidioso de Suigetsu- ¿no te das cuenta que tu Sasuke-kun no te soporta?

_ ¿qué dices?- dice exaltada la única mujer del equipo

_la verdad- sonrió pícaramente- a Sasuke no le agradas para nada, además ¿Qué te hace pensar que te va a prestar atención con todas las mujeres regaladas que se le tiran encima?

_pero Sasuke-kun no las soporta- dijo segura Karin- el odia a las mujeres

_exacto… por eso te odia a ti; además ponte a pensar un poco, eres feas, plana, vulgar

_MALDITO PESCADO- y la pelea de todos los días comenzó. Juugo suspiro cansado y se adelantó para quedar junto a su líder

_Sasuke-sama

_hmp…

_quiero informarle que por unos días no voy a poder ir con usted

_ ¿y eso?

_la señorita Sakura-san va a comenzar mi tratamiento para extraer el sello maldito de mi cuerpo

_ ¿Sakura?- pregunto con sorpresa, aunque la pudo disimular bajo esa mascara de frialdad e indiferencia

_si, ella me ha dicho que por fin había encontrado el tratamiento adecuado

_OYE JUUGO- Suigetsu los alcanzo- ¿desde cuándo te hablas con la doctor sex?

_ ¿cómo la llamo?- pensó un poco enojado Sasuke

_hasta donde yo sabía ella llevaba meses evitándonos- dijo Suigetsu- ¿Cómo llegaste a hablarle?

_pues…. Veras- Juugo no sabía que responder podía sentir el peso de la mirada de su líder, no podía decir la verdad, no quería traerle problemas a la señorita Sakura, pero su lealtad era con el Uchiha menor ¿Qué debía hacer?

_Juugo…- fue lo único que dijo Sasuke, dando a entender que diera una explicación

_Sakura-san me dijo que ella no nos ha estado evitando a nosotros- señalo a Taka- solo que no quiere cruzarse con usted Sasuke-sama y como nosotros estamos todo el tiempo con él por eso nos ignora.

Esa verdad por alguna razón devasto al Uchiha menor; sabía que después de la guerra había algo distinto en Sakura y por más que se repitiera que así era mejor una parte suya quería saber el porqué de ese cambio. Es cierto que a los aldeanos les costó trabajo aceptarlo, pero ahora no lo miraban con rencor, no después de haber revelado su verdad; su relación con Naruto había vuelto a la normalidad como si nunca él se hubiese ido, seguían con sus típicas peleas y él tenía que soportar las idioteces de su amigo, pero por dentro estaba feliz que él lo haya perdonado a pesar de intentar matarlo, se lo agradecía desde lo más profundo de su frio corazón; con Kakashi las cosas seguían igual, su ex sensei buscaba cualquier cosa para molestarlo y casi siempre lo lograba

_no es mi culpa que él sea tan pervertido y yo no- pensó sonrojado al recordar todos los bochornos que tuvo que pasar por la culpa de Kakashi

Con la copia barata suya, Sai, mucho no le importaba, para él ni existía aunque se divertía al ver como molestaba a Naruto. Y Sakura, ese era el caso especial, la chica lo recibió con una hermosa sonrisa a pesar de que los tres estuvieran en el hospital; Naruto y el por haber vencido a Kaguya y Madara, habían terminado exhaustos que colapsaron ahí mismo; después cuando despertaron se enteraron que Sakura había ayudado a Obito hasta el punto de casi morir; no hace falta decir que Naruto con muletas y todo vendado salió corriendo por todo el hospital en busca de su Sakura-chan. La habían encontrado en la habitación de cuidados intensivos. La quinta les informo que estaba fuera de peligro pero que necesitaba mucho reposo porque había utilizado casi toda su fuerza vital y que debería estar fuera de misiones y del hospital por dos meses. En ese tiempo el solo la vio una sola vez y fue cuando Naruto lo llevo a arrastras porque ella había despertado, desde ahí no supo nada mas de ella, según Naruto ella estaba en su casa reposando y el rubio la visitaba religiosamente todos los días; cuando por fin la volvió a ver pensó que ella correría a saludarlo y a molestarlo tanto o más que la molesta de Karin, pero ella solo le dijo un frio y seco "Sasuke" y se retiró; desde ese momento ella hacia lo mismo, lo saludaba por cortesía o directamente lo evitaba; al principio estuvo más que feliz por eso, pero después el verla feliz con los demás, hablando tan alegre con otros y a él lo ignoraba, un sentimiento empezó a molestarlo, le molestaba que ella no le hablara, le molestaba que lo ignorara pero por sobre todo le molestaba que ya no lo quería

_ ¿Sasuke-kun estas bien?- le pregunto Karin, al parecer su equipo llevaba hablándole desde hace rato pero él se había sumergido en sus pensamientos y en más que nada una mata rosada que no lo dejaba tranquilo

_hmp

_te estaba contando- dijo con una sonrisa pícara Suigetsu- que el otro día vi a la doctor sex entrar al departamento del chico rubio idiota y no salió mas ¿Qué crees que habrán hecho?

_a mí que me importa- quiso decir, pero eso no iba con su personalidad y además sabía que se estaba mintiendo, Naruto Uzumaki tendría que dar muchas explicaciones después

_SASUKE-KUN… hay un chakra más adelante muy raro y diferente- les advirtió Karin, en seguida se pusieron en posición de combate, pero lo que nadie espero es que una densa niebla los cubriera

_Sasuke uchiha- escucho como una voz lo llamaba

_ ¿quién eres? Identifícate- ordeno el joven

_Sasuke Uchiha- una anciana con largos cabellos grises y kimono de sacerdotisa apareció delante suyo- ¿quieres saber tu futuro?

_ ¿huh?- fue lo único que soltó el joven, lo que menos se esperaba era esa pregunta ¿acaso era una adivina? ¿Tanto problema por una simple adivina? Quiso darse la media vuelta, el no creía en esas cosas, listo para irse con su equipo noto que estos estaban inconscientes en el suelo

_pero que…

_no quería interrupciones- explico con sencillez la anciana- mi nombre es Kaede y el gran oráculo del destino, cada tanto profeso el futuro de personas que desperdician sus vidas y trato de evitarlo

_como digas- dijo Sasuke- ahora déjame ir, no me interesa esa magia trucha tuya

_ ¿no te interesa saber tu futuro?- pregunto la anciana- ¿no te gustaría saber hasta haz llegado?

_hmp- Sasuke se dio media vuelta, listo para marcharse

_ ¿no te interesa que pasara contigo y Sakura Haruno?- al escuchar ese nombre, paro en seco ¿le estaba diciendo que él tenía un futuro junto a Sakura?

_como si me importara- pensó ¿entonces porque su piernas no se movían? ¿Por qué deseaba quedarse allí?

_veo que te ha interesado- sonrió la anciana, sorpresivamente apareció delante de Sasuke y toco su frente- ahora veras tú futuro, ahora veras lo que perderás por esas actitudes tuyas. Sasuke cayo inconsciente

"**Sasuke abrió los ojos y se encontró que estaba en Konoha**

**_ ¿dónde estoy?- pregunto- ¿Cómo llegue aquí?**

**_estamos en Konoha- le respondió la anciana adivina- un Konoha dentro de tres años. **

**Sasuke no salía de su asombro, para él la aldea seguía igual, no había cambiado casi nada**

**_mira ahí vienes- le señalo la mujer y así era, el venia caminando vestido como un Jouninn, había crecido un poco más pero mucho cambios no había tenido, el más grande cambio era que la gente lo saludaba con respeto y ya no lo miraban con desprecio; se sintió bien al ver que las cosas mejorarían en la aldea para el**

**_SASUKE-KUN- se escuchó un grito, el Sasuke de ahora pensó que era la molesta de Karin, pero se sorprendió en demasía cuando una cabellera rosada apareció en su campo visual, Sakura SI había cambiado, su pelo más largo recogido en una coleta alta, curvas de toda una mujer llamativa y por sobre todo sus rasgos eran muchos más finos**

**_hermosa- pensó Sasuke un poco sonrojado**

**_Sakura ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto el Sasuke del futuro**

**_ ¿cómo que pasa?- dijo indignada, colocando sus manos en su cintura- Sasuke-kun, Naruto te está buscando como loco, sabes que mañana es un día muy importante para el**

**_lo sé- dijo sonriendo de lado- pero dile a tu novio que tengo que hacer algo más importante**

**_ ¿novio?- pregunto el Sasuke actual, miro a la anciana exigiéndole una explicación**

**_Sakura y Naruto llevan saliendo dos años y medio- le respondió con simpleza la mujer**

**_imposible- dijo Sasuke- ella me ama a mí**

**_ ¿estás seguro? Sakura puede ser que te haya amado pero la despreciaste de todas las maneras posibles, era natural que buscara amor en otro y quien más que el hombre que siempre la amo.**

**_pero el dobe tiene a Hyuuga**

**_Hinata Hyuuga es el otro tema- la mujer cambio la visión y delante de Sasuke apareció Hinata, la pobre ya no sonreía, bueno no sonreía alegremente, sino que su sonrisa era falsa**

**_Hinata-sama ¿esta lista?**

**_hai**

**_Hinata asumió el rol como líder del clan Hyuuga- le explico la anciana- y está comprometida con el único digno de seguir con su sangre, tu.**

**_! ¿Yo?! Pero si nunca me hable con ella**

**_los del consejo llegaron a la conclusión que el último Uchiha no podía mezclarse con cualquiera y como Sakura ya estaba saliendo con Naruto tú mismo propusiste a Hinata en un intento desesperado de llamar la atención de la pareja**

**_imposible ¿Por qué haría yo eso? Es decir, a mí no me interesa lo que pase con Sakura**

**_ ¿ah no?- la anciana sonrió divertida- pues veamos tu futuro Sasuke**

**La aldea de Konoha estaba de fiesta**

**_mis queridos aldeanos- hablo Tsunade- hoy con gran emoción y orgullo les presento al sexto hogake: UZUMAKI NARUTO. La aldea estallo en alaridos y Sasuke no salía de su asombro, Naruto había conseguido su máximo sueño, se había convertido en Hokage; ahí delante de él estaba la imponente figura de su amigo, no había cambiado mucho, su pelo estaba un poco más largo y sus rasgos ya no eran la de un niño, era el mismo retrato de su padre, el Yondaime. Pero a Sasuke mucho no le importo, sino fue el hecho que su "mejor amigo" tomaba de la cintura a Sakura y la besaba delante de toda la aldea; algo dentro de él se quebró al ver esa imagen**

**_no es mentira- se decía Sasuke- este no es verdad en un genjutsu barato**

**_todavía no termina- la anciana cambio devuelta la imagen; también se encontraba el pero en lo que parecía una iglesia**

**_dobe ¿te puedes calmar?- le dijo el Sasuke del futuro**

**_ ¿cómo quieres que me calme teme? ¡Me caso en dos horas! ¿Entiendes? ¡Me caso con Sakura-chan!**

**Eso fue un baldazo de agua congelada para el Uchiha, miro a la anciana suplicante, que le diga que era una vil mentira, que todo era mentira, que Sakura no se iba a casar con el idiota de Naruto; pero no, todo era verdad; ahí mientras el como padrino esperaba a que la novia entrara, la marcha nupcial comenzó y una Sakura hermosa, brillante entraba del brazo de su padre. Se veía realmente feliz y radiante, envuelta en ese vestido perfectamente diseñado para ella; Naruto se había quedado como un idiota viéndola al igual que los dos Sasuke; Sakura era una mujer hermosa. Lo saludo a él con una hermosa sonrisa mientras que el Sasuke del futuro sonreía falsamente y apretaba los puños. La ceremonia transcurrió muy rápido para gusto de los dos Sasuke y cuando escucho**

**_que hable ahora o calle para siempre- tuvo las inmensas ganas de decirle al su yo del futuro que parara esa farsa, que golpeara tan fuerte a Naruto y que se llevara bien lejos a Sakura, que la escondiera de todos y que sea solamente de él; pero su yo del futuro no hizo nada solo desvió la mirada cuando esos dos se besaban felizmente como marido y mujer; la había perdido.**

**La imagen volvió a cambiar, Sasuke ya no tenía ganas de ver nada mas ¿es que acaso su tortura seguía? ¿Qué tenía que ver como la única mujer que lo amo se iba con otro de luna miel?**

**_Sasuke-kun- dijo una Sakura un poco más adulta- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Problemas con Hinata-chan?**

**_no, mi matrimonio con Hinata va bien- mintió, ninguno de los dos se toleraba, al parecer la faceta tímida de Hinata murió cuando Naruto se le propuso a Sakura a pesar de que ella lo dio todo por él; la escuchaba llorar por las noches llamándolo y maldiciendo a Sakura por quitarle lo que más amaba y en cierto punto el hacía lo mismo, maldecía a Naruto por haberle robado el amor de Sakura, el debería de ser ahora el marido de Sakura, ella no debería ser de Uzumaki sino de Uchiha, pero bueno él tuvo errores y debía pagar las consecuencias**

**_ ¿la policía todo bien?**

**_ ¿huh?- pregunto el Sasuke actual**

**_Naruto como hokage te devolverá el poder sobre la policía de Konoha, tu eres el jefe de la policía ¿no esta tan mal no?**

**_ah- dijo sin emoción, estaba perfecto, tenía el puesto que una vez su padre tuvo, entonces ¿Por qué no era feliz?**

**_porque no la tienes a ella ¿verdad?- le pregunto la anciana esperando una respuesta positiva por parte del chico pero este la ignoro- eres un hueso duro de roer. La imagen volvió a cambiar y lo que vio no le gusto para nada; se encontraban él y Hinata con la mirada perdida mientras que Sakura y Naruto saltaban de la emoción; en realidad Naruto abrazaba a Sakura de la emoción**

**_VOY A SER PADRE- fue el grito que pego el Uzumaki y todo el mundo de Sasuke se cayó cuando que la última imagen que veía era una hermosa Sakura con un bebe rubio en sus brazos"**

Sasuke despertó con la respiración agitada y el corazón por la garganta

_fue un sueño- se dijo así mismo

_no lo fue- le dijo la anciana- todo lo que te mostré va a pasar de verdad

_ ¿y no se puede hacer nada?

_no, ríndete y acepta lo que te toca una vida amena junta a la heredera Hyuuga

_no- dijo seguro, el en ese futuro no era feliz, Hinata tampoco lo era, nadie era feliz; el no sería feliz si no fuera quien besaba a Sakura, si no fuera el quien la esperaba en el altar, si no fuera el padre de sus hijos, el no sería feliz si Sakura no estaría en su vida- cambiare ese futuro

_para eso debes apreciar lo que tienes- dijo sabia la mujer- no lo dejes ir

_nunca lo hare- dijo decidido y partió a Konoha olvidándose de todo su equipo.

Para la anciana no fue ninguna novedad cuando le llego la invitación al casamiento Haruno&Uchiha


End file.
